


The King's Throne and Host

by LillianOrchid



Series: The Hunter and the Red Eyed Demon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Badly Written Smut, Crowley's True Form, F/M, Hellhounds, Smut, Throne Sex, Vessel backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds Crowley's vessel to be quite attractive, but wonders why he always uses the same one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Throne and Host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> Badly written smut ahoy! Seriously, this is why I prefer fluff writing. XD 
> 
> AU where Angels and Demon's true forms can easily be perceived by humans; they only possess people so as not to draw attention to themselves. In the case of Angels there are no side effects from seeing their true forms, except maybe fainting from shock etc.
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's (BadgersQueen's) Original Character and does not belong to me.
> 
> All SPN chars belong to their rightful owners, I just play with them from time to time.
> 
> Only proof read by me therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith had been in Hell now for a couple of weeks and was starting to learn how things worked. She was still shaken about the whole fight she had witnessed between Crowley and another demon, Astor, but was now starting to feel safer and more at ease. She now wandered freely around Crowley's domain in hell and with Crowley's hounds as guards, had no fear of being attacked by any of the other demons. Today she'd mostly been teaching herself how to transverse the corridors without getting lost, with Juliet's help. 

Many hours had passed as Meredith and the loyal hound returned to Crowley's quarters. Upon entering, Meredith found yet another new dress draped across the bed for her. This one was red with black lace up the arms and shoulders. Meredith loved it. She held it against herself and twirled around, swishing the dress back and fourth.  
“What do you think, Juliet?” Meredith asked the hound. Juliet sat panting and barked loudly and happily at Meredith's question. “It's so beautiful. I should wear it and go and show him, what do you think?” Juliet barked again. Meredith chuckled. She quickly changed into the dress and looked herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to show Crowley how she looked in it. 

She knew he would probably be in either his study or his throne room and, with Juliet by her side, went off to look for him. She found him moments later in his throne room, his demonic followers standing around him listening to him talk as he read through a very long contract which trailed on the floor in front of his throne. Meredith waited by the door, not wanting to interrupt him while he was working. She noticed how he was once again in his vessel and wondered why he always used the same one. Other demons she'd met liked to change hosts all the time, but Crowley seemed quite fond of this one. Meredith admired him from a far as he finished reading the contract in his hands, rolled it up and threw it into the hands of one of his waiting minions. The demon scurried away, avoiding eye contact as if merely looking at Crowley would bring about his immediate demise. 

Crowley's vessel was very attractive and handsome, Meredith even dared to think he was quite beautiful. His hazel eyes were so full of emotion and expression, with just one look they conveyed so much emotion. They reminded Mere of Crowley's actual eyes when he was in his true form. Though demonic they were not dead and unfeeling like most seemed to think. Crowley stood from his throne, a bored expression upon his face. He gave commands to his demons and they promptly, muttering under their breaths, filed out of the throne room. Meredith couldn't help but admire Crowley in his well dressed vessel as he stood quite regally in front of his throne. Juliet trotted forward towards her master and before Mere could grab her collar, was beside Crowley, nudging his hand.  
“Hello, my girl.” Crowley said, stroking and petting the large hound. “Now weren't you supposed to be guarding my queen?” He asked. Meredith stepped into the room properly.  
“She is.” Meredith said as she approached the throne. “You looked busy, I didn't want to interrupt.”  
“Nonsense.” Crowley said. “I can always make time for my queen.” Meredith smiled, she rather liked it when he called her his Queen. It made her feel special but also powerful, something she'd never really experienced before. “And I see that you like the dress.” He said, gesturing to the red dress that Mere was wearing. Meredith twirled around in it for Crowley to admire.  
“I love it.” She smiled at him as she spoke.  
“I'm glad and I'm happy to see it fits you perfectly also.” Crowley grinned. He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. Meredith became quite flustered by his close proximity. “Though it seems that something is missing...” He said. Clicked his fingers and suddenly in his hands appeared what looked to be a Crown. He reached up and placed it gently on her head. “There. A Queen must always have a crown.”  
“It's wonderful. Thank you.” Meredith said and suddenly hugged him. Crowley pretty much expected the hugs now and was warming up to her tendency to suddenly pounce on him with a hug. “Btw, though I do prefer how you look normally, I must say I approve of your choice of vessel. He's very attractive.” She said.  
“Well, of course. I thought so too when I first saw him.” Crowley said with grin. Meredith's mind wandered, imagining some naughty things they could get up to in the empty throne room. Crowley stared into her eyes, trying to decipher what she was thinking about. His ability to read thoughts was severely suppressed when in his vessel. Mere blushed slightly and without realising licked her lips. Crowley smirked knowing that she was thinking of something arousing when she did that. "I may not be able to read your thoughts, but I know my Queen and I know when she's aroused by something.” Crowley kissed her passionately, holding her against himself as he did so. “Or rather, in this case, someone?”  
“Oh gosh, I'm sorry, my love.” Meredith said, blushing brightly.  
“Don't apologise.” Crowley said, interrupting Meredith and running his fingers through her soft hair. “I'm glad I chose him now, knowing how he pleases you.”  
“Nothing pleases me more than you, but I cannot deny how attractive he is.” She said.  
“Well, then. Who am I to deny you.” He said, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Crowley found being in his vessel a little confining, but if it made Meredith happy he was more than willing to stay inside the vessel while fulfilling any fantasies she may be having. Crowley began to run his hands over her body and though Meredith loved the attention, she couldn't help but wonder about the vessel. If she was honest she felt a little awkward too, after all the vessel couldn't give his consent to this and Crowley probably possessed the poor bastard out of the blue and had most likely made him do all sorts.  
“Crowley, wait.” She said. Crowley pulled back and looked concerned.  
“Everything okay?” He asked.  
“I... I can't do this.” Meredith said. “It doesn't feel right to force this poor bastard that your possessing to do this.”  
“I assure you, he won't see any of this, if that's what your worried about.” Crowley said.  
“You know what I mean.” Meredith said. “It's not right in any sense.”  
“Look, if makes you feel better. He allowed me to possess him, in fact it was part of our deal. I use his body whenever I need to and he gets what he wanted in return.” Crowley explained.  
“Don't take this the wrong way, Crowley.” Meredith began. “But I'd rather hear that from the horses mouth. I know you too well, to not question what you say.” Crowley grinned. Meredith did know him very well indeed and knew he was very good at persuading and manipulating people.  
“Very well.” Crowley turned and walked to his Throne. He sat himself down and leaned himself back. “If you really want to hear it from him, then so be it.” Meredith watched as he leaned back and suddenly red smoke poured from his mouth and swirled around her, leaving his vessel sitting unconscious on the throne. Crowley materialised into his true form behind her.  
“Oh, god. Crowley do you really have to sink so much whiskey when possessing me...” the vessel mumbled as he began to come to. Meredith felt her heart pound nervously as she saw the vessel sit himself up, rubbing his head.  
“Oh, you love it.” Crowley responded. “Now, my boy, I'm going to leave you here with my dear Queen who wishes to speak with you, so be nice.” Crowley said. He then, turned into smoke and vanished before either the vessel or Mere could protest. Crowley's vessel looked around himself and realising he was on the king's throne, promptly stood up.  
“Where's his infernal majesty buggered off to this time?” He asked. He looked Meredith up and down and paused. “You must be Meredith. He talks about you a lot.”  
“He does?” Meredith asked, walking closer to him.  
“Yeah, he doesn't always possess me... Sometimes he just needs to vent and drink himself stupid with whiskey.” the vessel explained. “I'm James btw. Or Jim if you'd prefer.” Meredith smiled.  
“James, welcome to hell, I guess?” She said, sheepishly. James laughed.  
“Been there, done that. Many times.” He chuckled. Meredith laughed softly also. “So, what did he mean when he said you wanted a chat? I mean, we've never met before.”  
“Well, if you must know, He and I were getting kinda intimate, but It didn't feel right knowing there was someone still alive inside the meatsuit.” Meredith explained.  
“I wouldn't have seen anything you know. He's far to possessive to allow that.” James chuckled. “Plus, I wouldn't want to see anything he does while in control of me. Knowing him and how he loves to torment and torture, I don't want those images in my head.”  
“Of course.” Meredith agreed. “So, you... allowed him to possess you?”  
“It was part of our deal.” James began. “Instead of my soul, he wanted me. Well, my body, to use whenever he wanted and needed.”  
“So, he wasn't lying to me then.” She said and shook her head.  
“Crowley rarely ever lies, from what I've seen. Sometimes bends the truth a little to get what he wants, withholds information, but he rarely ever lies.” James said.  
“I'll remember that.” Meredith said, with a smile.  
“Your smile is as beautiful as he said it was.” James said. Meredith blushed.  
“Thank you.” She smiled. “Does he really talk about me to you?”  
“Yes, he does.” James said. “You know he may seem like a monster to most but he's actually kinda lonely most of the time... Now that he has you here however, all I ever hear about is how amazing and beautiful you are.” James chuckled. Meredith had never considered that Crowley might be lonely, she had to remind herself that demons were once human too. James rubbed his head again. “I wish he'd remember not to drink so much damn whiskey when he's in control. My head's killing me.”  
“I'll make sure he doesn't, If I can.” Meredith said. At that moment Crowley walked back in through the doorway.  
“Have a nice chat did we?” Crowley asked.  
“Yes, we did.” Meredith said with a smile. “Though I feel I should apologise for not believing you before.”  
“Not needed.” Crowley said. “After all I am a demon.” He added with a grin. Meredith watched as Crowley approached James.  
“Alright, Crowley. I'm ready when you are.” James said, knowing full well that Crowley wanted back in. Crowley's form melted into a cloud of Red Smoke and hovered around them.  
“I guess this is goodbye then.” Meredith said.  
“Take care, Miss Meredith.” James said with a warm smile. He turned to the cloud. “Well, come on then. I'm not getting any younger.” Suddenly the smoke dashed upwards, knocking James off his feet and shooting inside him. Meredith ran forward to make sure everything was okay. She still wasn't used to this, but she was getting there.  
“Crowley?” She said, looking down at him on the floor. Crowley's eyes opened, flickering red for a moment. He then grinned at her.  
“What a lovely view to wake up to.” He smirked. Meredith shook her head at him and chuckled. Crowley got up off the floor and brushed the dust from his suit. “Now, where were we?” He asked and almost immediately grabbed Mere and pulled her into his arms. They kissed each other passionately as they stood there in the middle of the Throne room. As they kissed Meredith pushed Crowley backwards towards his Throne. Crowley pulled away and smirked at Meredith. “Now, what do you have in mind then, love?” He asked. “If only I could read that mind of yours right now.”  
“If only.” Meredith purred and with one shove sat him on his throne. Crowley looked up at her, eyes wide and excited by her sudden movements. “Though I doubt you need to read my mind to figure out what I want.” She grinned and promptly climbed onto his lap, kissing his neck and face as she did so. Crowley chuckled as she buried her fingers in his hair and kissed his face.  
“Naughty girl.” He mumbled, which made Meredith giggle.  
“You bet I am.” She chuckled. They kissed passionately and roughly as Meredith moved against Crowley, making him groan into her mouth. Crowley ran his hands up her legs, lifting the frills of the dress she was wearing. Meredith giggled as the soft touch of his fingers tiggled her.  
“That tiggles.” She chuckled into his ear. And then nibbled on said ear. Crowley's hands roamed over her skin beneath her dress, longing to have her close to him. Her breasts were roughly at eye level and Crowley couldn't resist burying his face in them and kissing them. Crowley growled, as he did so, which turned Mere on even more. She could feel his hardness press against her and wanted to have him. Her hand wandered down between them both and grasped his belt buckle. Crowley grinned widely as Meredith took charge and pulled his belt open and then began to undo his trousers.  
“I very much like this dominance of yours.” Crowley purred. “Such a powerful woman.” Meredith freed Crowley from his trousers and grinned at him.  
“I'm glad you approve.” She purred back at him. “I wouldn't be a very good Queen if I wasn't a bit dominant now and then.” She said, cheekily. Before Crowley could respond, Meredith stroked her fingers along his length making him groan. Crowley grabbed her hips, desperate to have her, but not wanting to hurt or rush her. Meredith guided herself down onto him and began to move at her own pace. She loved having this view of her king as she moved against him. It was different and exciting. It made her feel quite powerful too, to have him beneath her for once and to be in charge of the situation. Crowley seemed to love it too, which pleased her even more, knowing he loved her dominance. Crowley held onto her hips as she moved and leaned his head back, he groaned loudly and growled when she picked up the pace. It didn't take long for both of them reach the edge, Crowley threw his arms around her, pulling her close as she came, clinging onto him and shuddering in his arms. Crowley wasn't far behind and growled as he came, burying his face into her chest. 

They stayed sat in the same position for a few minutes, neither one wanting to move from the other's arms. Crowley sighed contently, shifting Mere to a more comfortable position for himself and her. Meredith sat across Crowley's legs, head resting on his chest. After they had calmed down Meredith couldn't help but ask a few questions she'd been wondering since talking with James, Crowley's vessel.  
“Crowley?”  
“Mmm?” Crowley hummed.  
“What did James get out of your deal?” She asked.  
“Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?” Crowley teased.  
“Please.” Meredith pleaded.  
“Well, our gorgeous James was once married to a serious, cold woman. Who treated him quite badly. James however worshipped her and by some miracle they had a daughter.” Crowley began. Meredith listened intently. “Well, this woman soon grew bored of poor James and left him, taking the child with her. He tried to find them, but couldn't. Until one day, he got word from her new fella that she'd died and that this new fella didn't want him to have anything to do with the girl.”  
“So, he had you find her or something?” Meredith asked.  
“Yes, us demons can find people a lot faster then any authority can.” Crowley said. “So I retrieved her for him and now he lives happily with his daughter by his side.”  
“Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?” Meredith asked.  
“On my honour, I'm telling you everything.” Crowley smiled at her. Meredith sat herself up and smiled down at Crowley.  
“Okay, so why not take his soul? Why only use him as a vessel?” Meredith asked.  
“Really? You need to ask?” Crowley chuckled. “I mean, look at him. He's perfect and very sexy.” Meredith chuckled, she had to agree with him there. He definitely was quite sexy. “Plus, he _might_ look a little like how I used to, back when I was human.” Crowley added.  
“Ah, I see. I think I understand now.” Meredith said, happy with Crowley's answer, she leaned back down against his shoulder. She had other questions, but those could wait for another time. Meredith felt herself drifting off in Crowley's lap and before she realised it, she was dosing off. After a few minutes, she felt herself being lowered gently down onto a bed. A gentle kiss brushed against her forehead and she was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write as I had writer's block. Apologies for the wait, especially to BadgersQueen (kripkelover.) <3


End file.
